Slaves
by Frankenhooker
Summary: Based off of Resurrection byt HIM. Spur of the moment story so bear with me.  1shot. Not quite a get together but a slight lime.  Enjoy!  BV R&R!


Slaves

_**Again I was listening to a song Resurrection by HIM and felt like I should write…so here it is. It's set…most likely in the 3 years…but it's not a get together. Personally, I think they were screw buddies before they "got together" so yeah…idk…but heres something to read lol. And this song has got to be the most over played song I have heard in my life…or maybe I think that because of the place I live in…so spare me ok?**_

The sheets scattered on the floor' clothes on the lamp shades, ceiling fan, floor...everywhere. She was still sleeping. Her light snoring, mouth open slightly against the pillow with a little droplet of drool, pooling on the pillow case. He chuckled. He was leaning on his right arm looking at her while she slept. He knew that he should have been up hours ago, but he couldn't help himself. He had stayed in that position for almost 2 hours just looking at her still, sleeping form. When he had woken up, her head was facing the other way. But now, he could look at her.

A stray hair had fallen on her face, he reached his hand out and tucked that piece of light blue hair behind her small, delicate ear. That same ear he was nibbling last night. The same one that she said sent chills down her spine. He leaned over her, and lightly blew on her ear. The result was him chuckling more, and her trying to get away from him still asleep so she could sleep some more in peace.

_There was a time_

_When I could breathe my life in you\_

_And one by one_

_Your pale fingers started to move_

_And I touched your face _

_And all life was erased_

_You smiled like and angel_

_Fallen from grace_

He leaned over again. This time she had turned her whole body away from him and her back was to him. Again, he blew lightly on her ear. He got what he wanted…or almost.

"Damn it, Vegeta. Why can't you just leave me alone? Go train or something, just leave me alone and let me sleep…" mumbled the blue haired woman.

Vegeta chuckled again. A deep, heartfelt chuckle. "But I don't want to train…but I do want _something._" He whispered in her ear.

Although he couldn't see her reaction, he could only imagine what it was. Her eyes shot open, her heart rate beating only a little faster, and a look of utter confusion written all over her face. She turned around.

"What? I thought we agreed that this was a "night only" thing..."

"Shows what you know. Agreements change with time, little one. And it's time to change it." He leaned over and gave her a deep, hard kiss. At first Bulma was shocked. Her head getting slammed into the pillow she was previously having sweet dreams on, her body getting turned over so she was under Vegeta's hard, chiseled body of muscle. But then, the shock wore off, and she let everything go but him.

_We've been slaves to this love_

_From the moment we touched_

_And keep begging for more_

_Of this resurrection_

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his hands around her waist. He had finally gotten over the shock of who little she was compared to him, with his thumbs touching, he only had a few inches till his fingers touched when he wrapped them around her waist. He pulled back, waiting for her to catch her breath. He looked down and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her eyes slightly gazed with lust, _for him_; her lips swollen with the kiss they had shared, and her hair thrown all over the place. Vegeta laughed in his head as he thought about all the hell she would have to go through to get all the knots out of her hair.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her fingers out-lining his lips. His lips were swollen though not as much as hers, she was sure of it. She looked in his eyes and saw that yes, they were slightly gazed with lust just as hers were, but he was thinking. And that generally led to her getting put into some weird position both sexually and non-sexually. She threw that worry out the window, leaned up, and kissed him throwing him completely off guard. Jut the way she likes it.

_You kissed my lips_

_With those once cold finger tips_

_You reached out for me_

_And oh how you missed_

_You touched my face_

_And all life was erased_

_You smiled like an angel_

_Fallen from grace_

His hands moved up her sides; from her hips to her breasts and he squeezed them gently, rubbing her small pink nipples in small circles. She moaned and ran her hands up into his hair, squeezing and pulling it. He silently thanked Kami that he had a head full of hair and could risk the fact that she may just pull some out. He moved his hands lower, past her stomach, past her hips, and lingered at her feminine portal. He lightly played with the soft, blue curls that he knew were there, and then dragged his further down to her knees, and brought them clawing back up to her neck.

Bulma gasped, moaned and arched her back when he teased her, and then raked his hard, calloused hands up and down her body. She started getting restless and tried to flip him onto his back so she could have her way with his body, but he grabbed her arms and held them up above her head on the bed, so she couldn't touch him. He hand his right hand holding her hands, and his left hand gently squeezing and rubbing her left breast while his left leg, hooked under hers and spread them apart. By now, she was almost panting, he hadn't quite sent her of into the pleasant land she had grown to love, but he wanted it this way. He leaned back, and roughly thrusted into her, earning him a loud gasp/scream.

_We've been slaves to this love_

_From the moment we touched_

_And keep begging for more_

_Of this resurrection_

She was sleeping, _again._ '_Good Kami! How much can this damn woman sleep?' _thought Vegeta as he crawled out of her king size bed and into her bathroom. As he hopped into the shower, he thought back to his time with Frieza. He hadn't been touched with such gentleness as he had a few moments ago since he was a small child on Vegeta-sei. And that was from his caretaker. Obviously the touches were different from Bulma and his nanny, but they were still gentle. He liked that. Even though he may not be able to show her, even when they were alone, he will always be here to protect her and show her that she had changed something in him.

_We've been slaves to this love_

_From the moment we touched_

_And keep begging for more_

_Of this resurrection_

She had resurrected something in him. And he was going to show her.

One day.

_**Okay. Personally, I think it could have come out better, but it's here and I was bored so enjoy! R&R please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**KJ**_


End file.
